dungeonrampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Rampage Wiki
Dungeon Rampage is a hack -n- slash, dungeon crawler that's heavily inspired by popular titles such as Blizzard’s Diablo series , Gauntlet and the Behemoth's Castle Crashers . Players take control of a hero and battle their way through a series of randomly-generated dungeons with up to three friends in an attempt to level up, acquire loot and defeat as many monsters as possible. Launched in the last quarter of 2011, the game currently has over 1,500,000 active users each month. Reviewed as one of the best Action Adventure Social games, Dungeon Rampage has a 4.4/5 star rating and is featured in the top twenty action-adventure games on Facebook. Dungeon Rampage is developed by the Los Angeles based game company, Rebel Entertainment . Let the Rampage begin! Index Choose your points of intrest here, *Characters *Pets *Currency *Map *Buildings *Mobs *Looting *Friends Pets Each of your Heroes can equip a pet to rampage through the dungeons with them. Pets will follow you through the dungeon and attack any nearby enemies! The first pet on the picture shown is The Red Dragon. The pet in the middle is the War Rhino. And on the far right is the Night Wolf. All three of these pets can be purchased from the Shop for Gems. There is one Rare Limited Edition Pet and one Limited Edition pet in the game so far and are currently unavailable for purchase. The Limited Edition pet is called the Shadow Wolf. Which is a variant of the Night Wolf. And the Rare Limited Edition Pet is called the Dark Dragon. Which is a variant of the Red Dragon. All pets health are limited as a result they can be killed in dungeons by enemies or traps, but they will reappear after 60 seconds. Pets are a one-time purchase, and all of your Heroes can travel with any of your pets. Pets can only be on one Hero at a time. So if you wish to switch the pet to another Hero you can do so in the Storage area. The game will have a pop-up warning notifying you that you are about to purchase a pet you already have, again. Currency There are two types of in-game currencies - Coins and Gems. These currencies can be used to recruit new characters or purchase items in the shop. There are a few differences between coins and gems, the basic being coins are free and gems cost real world money. The player can also buy coin packs with gems (and not the other way round). Coins Players can collect Coins in multiple ways. They can grind for coins in the dungeon, breaking up destructible items to receive coins, selling unwanted items, or killing enemies and defeating mini bosses. For more information on Coins. click the link. Gems Battle This is more of a World Map. Here you embark on your journey and defeat any dungeon that comes your way. You will begin on Rookie League Dungeons. Once completed you can move up to Gladiator League. After you have crushed the lesser dungeons you can move on to Champion League. If you manage to complete that and are still up for more there is the final dungeon called The Grindhouse. So set off with your friends or like-minded allies and defeat those dungeons! In the final League of the Battle Menu it shows that another League will be coming soon. This is supported by the Facebook page that says Heroic League will be the next difficulty. Tavern At the Tavern you're able to select any characters you have recruited and see the cost to recruit new heroes. Here the most important information regarding your hero is displayed, such as: Hero description, Likes & Dislikes, Attack/Defense/Speed Ratings, Usable Weapon Types, Level, Experience and Skins. Naturally you can purchase Heroes and Skins in either the Tavern or Shop. Shop This will be the most useful vendor you have ever seen. From this menu you can explore the Featured Items & Sales, buy that Hero you've been longing to recruit, buy a new Style/Skin to add a twist to an old favorite, browse the ever changing Weapon Selection, Pick up Revival Items & Boosters for those difficult dungeons, buy a companion for added fun & mayhem or just giveaway some gifts to allies. Note: You always get 10% of the item's value when sold. Running low on coins? No problem! You can purchase more with Gems. Training Here you can improve the stats of your heroes. Select any one of the four following attributes: Melee/Shooting/Magic Damage - Increases Hero Damage for standard attacks. Hero Secondary Attribute - Increases a unique secondary depending on the hero. Fury/Shooting Speed/Mana Regen/Cooking/Melee Power/Spirit Energy. Defensive Attribute - Increases the overall survival of the hero. Max Health/Movement Speed/Magic Defense/Shooting Defense. Offensive Support Attribute - Increases the overall offensiveness capabilities of the hero. Max Mana/Mana Regen/Max Health. You will gain a total of 78 Training Stat Points. Stat points are only awarded from levels 2-60. Levels 2-20: 2 points per level. Levels 21-60: 1 point per level. Storage Also known as Inventory, this Storage area is home to all your fine treasures you have collected during your journey. You will find your Weapons, Potions and Pets located inside. From this menu you're able to equip any of your heroes with your available weapons or switch weapons between heroes, add or remove a Booster and even change your selected Pet. Unlike the shop, here you can select items in your Storage/Inventory and sell them for Coins. You will start off with a basic 15 weapon slots and can use Gems to increase the available slots. You can only have 120 slots maximum. New Loot System The game has been updated with a new way to get items. Gone is the old way of simply beating the dungeon and getting crappy items most of the time. Or searching high and low for a Red or Blue Chest. Now it's simple RNG (Random Number Generator) like most games or RPGs. Depending on the Chest you have a greater possiblity to get top quality items. But each Chest type also requires a Key. For more information click on Chests. Adding Friends So, you're liking the game and think a buddy of yours might like it too. What do you do? Simple! Invite them to the game. As long as they too have a Facebook account you can simply select them from your list of Friends and send away. Get started by clicking the Green Invite button in the game, find your friend and hit Send Request. Game Help ~ "Invite friends to join you in LIVE multiplayer action! More friends = More firepower!" Category:Browse